Power Rangers 4077
by C.A. Turner
Summary: One of the M*A*S*H surgeons is about to become a Power Ranger...


* * *

Power Rangers 4077  
By C.A Turner

* * *

> DISCLAIMER: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers don't belong to me. If they did, I'd be in Rio. Saban's probably in Rio. BJ Hunnicutt and the rest of the 4077th aren't mine either. They're 20th Century Fox's. Here Goes, and thanks to the following who made these people come to life: Amy Jo Johnson, Walter Jones, David Yost, Thuy Trang, Austin St. John, Jason David Frank (The Power Rangers), and of course, Mike Farrell.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1994, A castle on the moon:**

I HATE THE POWER RANGERS! They have spoiled my plans for the last time! But, I have a plan: Anyone familiar with 1952 Korea?" Rita Repulssa sneered. "I have found someone to end their interference once and for all.

Goldar, her golden winged ape, and 2nd in command, asked "What is it, empress?"

"We kidnap a certain doctor from that timeframe. Name: BJ Hunnicutt!"

______________________________________________________________________

**Command Center:**

"Alpha! Contact the Rangers! They will have to do some time-traveling!" Zordon told the android. In minutes, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, & Billy Cranston were standing before their mentor.

"We are going back to 1952 Korea?" Trini asked.

"Yes, Trini. It seems that a doctor in the Mobile Army Surgical Hospital unit 4077 has the capacity to be a Power Ranger. We have to save him before Rita gets hold of him." Zordon spoke.

Jason asked "When do we start?"

"In the next hour. Tommy, your new White Ranger powers will definitely be an asset, and this doctor will now be able to harness the powers of the Green Ranger."

"Man, no wonder Rita wants him!" Zack gasped.

"Will we need our zords?" Kimberly asked.

"Most likely, no. But you may have need for your weapons. I have already contacted their commanding officer, Col. Sherman T. Potter. He will be expecting you, and has informed his senior staff."

"Who is this doctor?" Tommy asked, just as the Rangers got ready for their timeslide.

"BJ Hunnicutt. Hurry Rangers, and may the Power Protect all seven of you." With that, the six teenagers leaped into the portal, and soon found themselves just outside the 4077th

______________________________________________________________________

The 6 Rangers arrived just outside of the mess tent, where chaos reigned at the moment, though not from the usual war-torn strife.

Charging inside, they discovered some old enemies...

"PUTTIES! Time to go to work, guys!" Jason bellowed. In seconds he was slamming the monsters to the ground. A putty was about to attack him, when a tray slammed into the monster, followed by a slam to it's stomach by a bench. Jason turned to see a blonde woman holding her own against the putties. A dark haired man next to her, who was also fighting them off, shouted "MARGARET! BEHIND YOU!"

" PIERCE, LOOK OUT!" she shouted, and returned to her pack of putties. Jason, Zack, & Kimberly helped her make short work of them.

Kim, Zack, help..." Jason stumbled mentally. He just heard her name.

"Houlihan. Margaret Houlihan. Where did you come from and what are those... things?"

"Long story. As for your first question, my name's Jason, this is Zack, & Kimberly. There are 3 more of our friends here, who seem to be helping an older gentleman and a bald guy right outside."

"Col. Potter & Charles! What's going on here?" The man Margaret called 'Pierce' asked.

"I think I'd better wait until we've got your CO's attention. You are not going to believe this!

"Wait a minute! Are you the...'Power Rangers'? Col. Potter told us to expect you, but I thought, it being April 1st and all..." Margaret  
told them.

Just outside, Tommy, Trini, & Billy were helping Charles Winchester  
(bald guy), Col. Sherman T. Potter (older gentleman) & another man fend off the putties. Another man, with the largest nose Tommy had seen in a long while, came to help. "Klinger! Where are Pierce & Houlihan? And how are the patients?" Potter asked.

"Hawkeye & Major Houlihan are in the mess tent. And the patients seem to be doing ok. These gray things didn't go after them at all." Seeing  
Tommy, Trini, & Billy, Klinger asked "Who are they?"

Charles added "That's exactly what I would love to find out."

Potter put everyone's mind at ease. "Cool down, folks. I think you'd best adjourn to my office. Make sure Pierce, Houlihan, and Hunnicutt are there, too."

"That's another thing. No one can find Capt. Hunnicutt! He seems to have disappeared." Klinger told him.

"Hunnicutt? BJ Hunnicutt?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Pierce asked. He, Margaret, Jason, Zack, & Kimberly exited the mess tent.

"He's the one we were sent to find! Those things are called putties, and they belong to a witch named Rita Repulssa! If they've got your friend, then we've got to get him back!" Jason shouted, then using his communicator, shouted "ZORDON! Bad news, the putties got Hunnicutt!"

Zordon's voice came over the unit. "He is probably being held in Rita's Dark Dimension. I can teleport one of you there. Be careful."

Tommy spoke up. "I'll do it. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TIGERZORD!"

"I know you and the rest of your young friends have more experience dealing with things like this, but still, be careful. And, more importantly, bring Hunnicutt back, son. We need him here." Potter told him.

______________________________________________________________________

As the White Ranger, Tommy stood in the Dark Dimension, watchin as Goldar, a large winged ape, and Scorpina, his female scorpion counterpart, punched & slapped a tall man with light brown hair, & matching mustache. The winged ape bellowed "You will serve Rita, or you will never practice medicine again!"

Tommy bellowed "WHO IN THE HELL ADMITTED YOU 2 INTO THE A.M.A., YOU  
DUMB, WINGED SON OF A BITCH! If I were you, I'd back away from him. Starting right NOW!"

Scorpina shouted "PUTTIES! ATTACK OUR GUEST!" Tommy quickly made short work of the henchmen, knocked Goldar out, and sent Scorpina running for cover. He then untied the man , and asked "Are you BJ Hunnicutt? Your friends at the 4077th are worried, and we need your help."

"Yeah, that's me, pal. How in the hell can I help you?"

"Take this, hold it in front of you, and shout DRAGONZORD! All will be made clear." Tommy answered.

BJ did as he was asked, and in a flash of green light, became the new Green Ranger. "How in the..."

"I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta get you out of here."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Soon, both escaped in flashes of white & green light, returning to the 4077th.

______________________________________________________________________

At the 4077th, a new monster, the Polkatron, was driving everyone crazy, with his own brand of very destructive polka music. "Charles, I am truly sorry, and I apologize. Your music isn't an utter waste of time and energy. THIS is!" Hawkeye quipped.

The Polkatron screamed "None of you have any good taste in music! You must all be destroyed!" But as he began anew, 2 flashes of light, one of white, and one of green, teleported into the compound.

"Look, pal, whatever the hell you are, back off! Or get your ass kicked by the... What the hell are we?" BJ whispered to Tommy.

"You heard him, geek. We're the Power Rangers, and we're taking you down!" Tommy shouted to the monster.

"They're gonna need help guys, let's do it!" Jason shouted.  
"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

BJ: "DRAGONZORD!"

Zack:"MASTODON!"

Kimberly:"PTERODACTYL!"

Trini:"SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!"

Tommy:"TIGERZORD!"

Billy:"TRICERATOPS!"

Jason:"TYRRANNOSAURUS!"

Within seconds, they had become the Green, Black, Pink, Yellow, White, Blue, & Red Power Rangers, and were ready to finish off their new menace to safety & freedom.

______________________________________________________________________

The Polkatron & a group of putties were causing panic on a grand scale, when the 7 Power Rangers plowed into them. BJ took to being the Green Ranger like he had been doing it all of his life. "DRAGON DAGGER!" he bellowed, and slashed Polkatron's accordion, rendering it helpless.

The putties were child's play for the Rangers, & Margaret & Hawkeye, who were now used to the way the creatures did things. Polkatron, however, was still up and running. "I will create a new and deadly accordion, and..."

"Let's not give him the chance, guys! Get your weapons ready!" BJ  
yelled, as he and Tommy attacked the monster.

Jason took charge. "You heard him guys, let's do it!"

Zack: "POWER AXE!" It flew into the air.

Kimberly: "POWER BOW!" It joined the axe across it's handle.

Trini: "POWER DAGGERS!" They hooked under the bow, on each side of the axe handle.

Billy: "POWER LANCE!" It did the same as the daggers.

Jason: "POWER SWORD!" Leaping into the air, Jason put his sword onto the weapon.

"Let's add one more cook to this broth! DRAGON DAGGER!" BJ finished, putting it on top of Jason's sword. Together, the 6 shouted  
"POWER RANGERS!"

"Last call, Polkatron! See ya!" Tommy shouted, kicked the monster in the stomach, and flipped out of the way.

"FIRE!" the Megablaster(all 6 weapons) cut loose with a killer blast, sending the monster back to whatever it came from.

Zack smiled at BJ. "How does it feel to be a Ranger?"

"Strange. How am I gonna tell Peg?"

"We'll think of something." Hawkeye told him. Zordon soon came into view, via his warp tube. "BJ Hunnicutt, I welcome you. There are 3 rules you must follow...

1. Never use your power for personal gain.  
2. Never enter a battle unless Rita forces you, and...  
3. Always keep your identity secret. Other than your wife and your friends here, no one must know you are a Power Ranger.

Taking off his helmet, BJ smiled. "You got it, Zordon."

"Rangers, it is time for you to return to your own timeframe. BJ, the communicator we give you will allow you to enter our timeframe.  
Good luck, and may the Power Protect you all.

As one, all 7 put their hands together and jumped into the air, shouting...

"POWER RANGERS!"

**The End.**


End file.
